


Dance in the Kitchen

by HauntingMelody



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Angry Hannibal, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Laughing Will Graham, M/M, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingMelody/pseuds/HauntingMelody
Summary: Will betrays Hannibal, Hannibal is not pleased.Will is also a little shit, Hannibal is not pleased.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GET BORED AND YOU'RE UP TOO LATE.

               Hannibal was glaring at him, a look that would usually strike terror into any that saw it. Will though? All he could do was smile.

               “Will.” The Doctor all but growled. Will struggled not to giggle like a school girl. “Will, put it down.”

               “No Doc, I don’t think so.” The profiler’s mischievous smile only grew at the threatening darkness that was dancing behind Letcer’s eyes.

               “Why are you doing this Will?” The killer asked next, fists clenched as he stayed where he was. Judging by how he was leaning toward him though he clearly wanted to take those few steps forward. There was only one thing keeping him at bay.

               “I feel like it Hannibal, that’s good enough reason for me.” Will answered, shit eating grin plastered across his features. The Doctor’s expression darkened further.

               “This is incredibly rude _Will_.”

               “Don’t really care _Hannibal_.”

               “After all I’ve done for you?” The Doctor pleaded, changing tactics. Will scoffed.

               “I told you I didn’t want any of it.” He answered simply, Hannibal looking pained now.

               “I only had the best intentions.” He reasoned.

               “Well I like these ones better.” Will countered with a grin that made Hannibal grind his teeth.

               “Really William, how could you do this to me?” The man begged, expression contorting to display softness and hurt even while the rest of him stayed stock still. It was quite the poor effort from the man who prided himself on his people suit. Will just laughed.

               “Just like this.” Will laughed, dancing out of the Doctor’s reach when Hannibal lunged for him and taking a huge bite out of his tube of cookie dough. The killer growled in response and lunged again, Will taking another bite just to annoy him.

               “How can you eat that? It’s revolting!” Hannibal complained, having thoroughly lost his cool. Will laughed, dodging lunges and trying not to choke as he fled from his psychopathic boyfriend.

               “Cuz it tastes so good!” He nearly sang, parts of his words obscured as he took yet another bite.

               “I made you ice cream from scratch Will!”

               “I told you I wanted- _woah_ , that was a close one! I told you I wanted cookie dough!” Will laughed, Hannibal having just missed knocking the tube from his hand.

               “Do you know how _unhealthy_ that is?” Hannibal complained, strain clear on his face as he presumably calculated the calories.

               “Don’t know don’t care.” Will smiled, dodging Hannibal yet again. “Probably working them off right now though.” Hannibal’s face pinched in a way that made Will laugh harder and almost choke. Hannibal simply continued to chase him, determination clear in his eyes.

               Will ended up finishing the tube, much to Hannibal’s disappointment and anger. The profiler offered to eat the ice cream too, but Hannibal wouldn’t let him, stating that he’d already ruined it which caused Will to laugh again.

               It was a day before Hannibal would kiss Will again, only after the shorter man apologized though.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think was going on? Tell me in the comments and I'll make you some ice cream. Kudos if you want cookie dough flavor.


End file.
